


Twitter Dialogue Prompts

by BetaBoks



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: & for platonic and / for romantic keep that in mind, Chapters will be properly labeled for easier navigation :thumbsup:, Name is pretty self-explanatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaBoks/pseuds/BetaBoks
Summary: I just asked for my followers to give me a prompt for a list + some characters and from there a lot of little things were born woohoo
Relationships: Amemura Ramuda & Jinguji Jakurai, Ayatsuji Yukito & Tsujimura Mizuki (Bungou Stray Dogs), Bennett (Hello Charlotte) & Felix Honikker, Bennett (Hello Charlotte) & Felix Honikker & Florence (Hello Charlotte), Miyazawa Kenji & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Oda Sakunosuke & Sakaguchi Ango (Bungou Stray Dogs), Oda Sakunosuke/Sakaguchi Ango (Bungou Stray Dogs), hinted Odazai in one of them
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Jakurai and Ramuda - 8, 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8 - "I've been waiting for a long time"  
> Prompt 29 - "I'm not going anywhere"

Jakurai hadn’t even had time to drop his things before he heard a voice come from the end of his dim apartment. 

“I’ve been waiting for a long time. Isn’t it rude to keep people waiting, nee sensei?”

It wasn’t the obnoxious and high-pitched tone he was used to hearing from the younger man, but it also wasn’t his more private and deep one. It was caught in between both, as if he’d just woken up and felt disoriented, unsure of which would be better for the situation. Ramuda had let himself in again. Jakurai couldn’t help but sigh as he put his bag on the living room table and went to meet the man at the entrance to the back hallway.

“Ramuda-kun, you should have just told me you were coming over.” 

The younger giggled, though he didn’t ease into any sort of persona, keeping consistent with the theme he’d subtly set earlier. 

“That would’ve ruined the surprise, old man.”

He did not have the energy to roll his eyes at that statement. He was beyond being petty, beyond calling him inhuman, beyond everything at this point. His hatred didn’t have to stay apparent when they were just in the dark like this, they knew the mutual extent of each other’s feelings even when the lights were off and they could only whisper. He pushed past Ramuda and into the hallway, reaching his room’s door before looking back.    
  
“When in doubt, you know I’m not going anywhere anyways.”

He took his coat off, hearing footsteps that let him know Ramuda was following him into his room, but he guessed it wouldn’t matter for now. They’d have a night of chatting and whispering sweet threats to one another, promises to kill that wouldn’t fulfill themselves until  _ later  _ because now was now and it wasn’t the time for those things. 

He tied his hair up in a ponytail as he heard the door creak again, and he was met with a cold smile to match his own chilled deadpan. He couldn’t remember when these had started, but if nothing else it felt oddly familiar, in the worst sense of the word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how fun writing the hate dynamic between Jakurai and Ramuda was wwww...


	2. Chuuya and Kenji - 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24 - "You're trembling"

Chuuya prided himself in strength. In resilience. In his might and his status and the fact that he had _earned it, damnit_ . He wasn’t weak, he wasn’t incapable, he was Nakahara fucking Chuuya, one of the five executives of the Port Mafia, and—   
  


“You’re trembling.” 

Right, that he was. His joints felt like jelly and everything was on fire and Jesus **Christ** his side was in immense pain, what the fuck. He wasn’t dealing with this shit right now, this was bullshit, what the— wait a sec, who had said that? 

He craned his neck up a little, that hurt too, only to find one of the agency’s members looking down at him. Who was that? That was that kid. The one with the hat. The strong one. Hadn’t that brat thrown something at him once? A stop sign? Probably. Fuck, he didn’t even fully know anymore. 

“Are you okay, Mister?” The kid asked again. His hair was so fucking yellow, so yellow, had anyone ever told him that? It hurt his eyes a bit. He heard himself say yes, though had he really said it?

  
  
“Ohhh, alright!” Kenji— yes, his name was Kenji! That’s right!— smiled down at him, now crouching to his level. “I’m glad you’re okay, though Dazai-san left you all alone on the floor…” He almost sounded apologetic. Chuuya had almost felt sad at the statement when it was put to him like that, but he halted himself. Of course it was the bag of bandages that had left him like this, that useless motherfucker, that absolute waste of space, piece of shit— his brain couldn’t supply him enough insults for him to even begin to put his point across. 

“It’s fine,” he found himself saying. “I’ll uh… I’ll get up later. You get to it, kid.”

The kid blinked down at him, but not before smiling. “I’ll stay with you for when you get up, then! It’ll be lonely if you’re just out here with no one else.”

Kenji made himself comfortable, sitting down properly and crossing his legs, Chuuya could now only really see the side of his thigh since his neck had given out, but he sighed regardless.

“Go nuts.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenji and Chuuya are friends you can't change my mind at all


	3. Ayatsuji and Tsujimura - 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 22 - "I don't owe you an explanation"

Tsujimura Mizuki was not the most pragmatic person. She was all sorts of irrational when it came to all kinds of different topics, and apparently when it came to things around the home as well.

In the time Ayatsuji spent with her, he learnt that she got bothered when books were ordered a certain way. Only sometimes, though, and she’d move them around until she was satisfied, but nothing had really changed about them in any substantial way by the time she was done. They weren’t ordered alphabetically, or by their colour, or even by something like thickness. Nothing. Arbitrary.

He learnt that sometimes she lifted and tried arranging the leaves of some houseplants, but not because they were dying or drooping or anything, just _because_. It didn’t benefit anything, didn’t help the plant at all, but she still did it.

He learnt she had a strange aversion to stepping on the right side of the couch, and that sometimes she stuck the front of her shoe under the corner of the rug when she happened to be standing on a particular corner, and only that one. When she found a crack in the wall she’d do a little spin if she could afford to, but nodding seemed to do the job if she was sitting down. 

It made no sense. None of it. It made Ayatsuji want to pull his damn hair out.

It was an afternoon when he was smoking more out of exasperation than anything that he found the time to sit in the same room as Tsujimura. His fingers drummed at the desk under him rhythmically, and at some point, he blurted something out.

“Why is it that you do so much menial _garbage?_ ” 

Tsujimura looked back at him with shock and confusion clear on her face, demanding an explanation simply with her body language, even if she didn’t mean to.

“You know, those things you do with the plants? The rug? Just, _why?_ ”

It seemed to click with her when he put it in those terms, but instead of letting out some sort of stuttered excuse like he thought she would, a small grin formed on her face. A self-satisfied one, a smug one, even. She put a hand behind herself and cleared her throat as she answered.

“I don’t owe you an explanation for that.”

_Oh?_ Was _that_ what this was? He felt he should have been angrier, but all he managed to let out was a deep sigh. Fine, if she wanted to play like that, she could, but he had things to attend to. At the very least he also felt satisfied at the huff she let out when he ignored her response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so goofy and they're one of my favourite dynamics in all of BSD so I'm glad I got to write them ;w; I should do that more in the future


	4. Felix, Florence, and Bennett - 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 47 - "Why are you whispering?"

Whatever happened in the workers’ lives really wasn’t any concern of Felix’s. It’s what he said to himself all the time as they bustled around. They were only human, doing work frankly unsuited for them, they broke often and he could sometimes hear their sobs at night from a few rooms away. They were faulty and frail little creatures and he had no business involving himself with them.

Of course, he ended up doing so anyway.

He healed them, his uncle sent some of them to be his friends. It was only a matter of time before he started hearing things from them. They weren’t very private people, he came to learn. It just took some asking for them to start spouting out about whatever was making them miserable or whatever had gotten them giggling. 

He didn’t really care most of the time, but it only opened the gateway for things other than that to be odd.

Case in point, how Florence and Bennett were sitting way too close together, whispering things in each other’s ears, as if they wanted no one else to know. Felix knew he didn’t have to involve himself with it, it was likely something stupid anyways, but at the same time… it felt oddly excluding. For once he didn’t know what his friends patients were talking about. It made him feel odd in a bad way.

“Why are you whispering?” He asked them, almost yelling it from where he was in the room, and it got both of their attention quite easily. Bennett offered him a wide smile, and Florence got rather flustered. 

“Oh, we’re just talking about old Uberia stuff, Mister Honikker!” Was what the taller of all three had supplanted, but then Felix had to ask himself why they were whispering.

Was it because he was an overman? It was probably because of that.

“We weren’t whispering because of anything you did, Felix, really—” Florence tried saying, to reassure him more than anything. He hadn’t meant to look sullen enough for her to say something about it. 

“It’s fine.” He scoffed, going back to his work, but before he could do anything substantial he felt himself getting pulled back to where Florence and Bennett had been sitting by Bennett himself.

He chattered and chattered, and Florence chimed in— he noted they were filling him in on what they’d been talking about. They didn’t need to, Felix hadn’t expected them to, but he had to admit it felt nice to be included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These three deserved better I tell you  
> But of course it's Hello Charlotte we don't get good things YwY


	5. Riou - 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 35 - "Do you regret it?"

“Do you regret it?”

  
  
In the middle of that night, that voice had stuck to Riou. It wasn’t anyone’s in particular, just some nosy activist that was heavily against pride in his past military connections. His sleeping bag felt too snug, and for a while he felt like he wanted to rip it open and let himself lay with his arms and legs spread out in the cold outside.

Did he regret things?

  
  
Yes, of course. He was a proud sergeant, but the lives he had to take on the battlefield weren’t something he could ever look at as a positive. All of those times he had to tally the deaths on his own end, people he had known and laughed with not a week ago— it hurt, it wasn’t ever going to stop hurting, and maybe that was something worth regretting a bit. 

But he couldn’t regret the man it made him into. He couldn’t regret the friends he’d made in the military that made it, the ones that survived and lived on and uplifted him as much as he did them. He couldn’t regret the independence it brought him.

Most of all, he couldn’t regret what it had led to.

The acquiring of his hypnosis mic, his isolation, him eventually meeting Jyuto and then Samatoki. Forming Mad Trigger Crew. Forming a family. Finding people who accepted him wholeheartedly as he was .

“Do you regret it?” Some of it, maybe, but not much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riou is super interesting and I hope we get more of him in canon soon


	6. Odango - 37, 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 37 - "Lie to me then"  
> Prompt 48 - "You make me want things I can't have"

“I don’t think I can do any more of this.” 

The mug Ango had in his hands was full of tea he could’ve sworn was about to go stale, but he kept sipping at it slowly. His companion had only kept watching him, not so much as blinking at the statement he’d just made— Oda was always like that, just taking things in stride. 

“Do what?” He’d eventually asked, and it only made Ango want to disappear, sink into the blankets under them and never come back out.

“This! We’ll get caught at some point. You might end up dead for coalescing with a traitor, I— You know I can’t deal with that.” Another sip of stale tea, and at this point he was hunched up into himself. It was a far cry from his usually impeccable posture. He found it even hurt his back a little, but he couldn’t find himself caring. He felt Oda’s hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“It’ll be—” Oda had started, only to be interrupted by a jab to his side.

“If you’re just going to sit there and tell me ‘it’ll be okay’ you’ll be _lying_ , Odasaku-san.” Ango had cut him off, his usual impassivity having broken off into genuine upset. 

The void between both their stares as they looked each other in their eyes wasn’t pleasant. It couldn’t be anything but gut wrenching. 

Ango was the one to break the silence again. “Well? Lie to me, then.”

Oda sighed, his brow furrowing in concern, but he bent to Ango’s request anyways. He scooted closer to him, and with a hand he made the shorter man rest his head on his shoulder.

“Even if it’s not normal… we can make it work.” He paused. “It might be a little inconvenient to only do things at night, or in hidden spaces, but— it’s worth it.” The words felt like weights as he dropped them, it was so clear he didn’t know what to say. “... You know, the kids keep asking to meet you, saying it’d be cool to meet whoever had ‘won over Odasaku so easily’, haha.”

  
  
Oda felt it before he saw it. Ango’s trembling wasn’t as subtle as he might have liked it to be, and when he put a hand on his cheek it came back damp.

“You know, Odasaku... I was supposed to be the stupidly optimistic one here.” Ango chided, though he leaned into his partner’s touch, and even reached his own hand up to thread their fingers together. His voice had been deceptively even, it made Oda frown. “You really just know how to make me want things I can’t have, hm?”

Oda kissed the top of his head, using his free hand to ruffle his hair afterward. “I’m sorry.” Ango managed to mumble, but he wasn’t sure if it had even come out coherently. 

“It’s alright, it’s not your fault.” Oda reassured, but the way Ango stiffened made it clear he didn’t believe him at all. Oda held his face gently, tilting it up enough to kiss him proper and take off his glasses. “It’s not your fault.” he repeated, pressing their foreheads together. Another sob ripped itself from Ango, and when they were this close, he couldn’t find anything to mask the sound of it anymore.

Oda soothed him, though he tried to omit any empty reassurances this time. Maybe one or two tears of his own fell in the process. They stayed like that for a small eternity, just hearing each other breathe and trying to drown the dread and fear that had been brought up. Eventually, Ango pulled back.

“I have to go back soon.” He croaked, looking off to the side. 

Oda nodded, though he took his hand again. “Stay a little bit longer.”

The look Ango gave Oda was void of any discernible emotion by now, the only thing reminding him of his sadness were the tear tracks— his eyes swirled with too much to pick anything in particular out. He nodded.

And like that they were silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was legit just a punch in the gut to write owie why did I do this


	7. Felix and Bennett - 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26 - "It was you the whole time"

Bennett liked talking about a dead friend of his. Who the friend was, Felix didn’t know, but he never bothered prying. Bennett was obviously not keen on saying so, even if he was fine with just reminiscing, but he couldn’t help but feel like this friend of his was likely someone he’d met. They sounded familiar.

Bennett described them as temperamental but well-meaning, someone he had seen every so often only for them to die and leave him alone. Sometimes he said he’d dream of them, and having to start the relationship they once had over again, only to wake up and find they were still dead and it would stay that way. 

Felix listened to these vents with little investment, not quite knowing what to do that would help the older boy at all. One day, Bennett elaborated a little bit more.

“It was you the whole time.”

“Pardon?” Felix had asked, entirely sure he must’ve misheard him over some of the other noises going around the lab.

“It was you. You’re the dead friend. You keep fucking dying and it’s a nightmare. I hate you for it.” Bennett’s voice was entirely too bitter for him to have been high on soap. He was clear minded, he was sober, that made so much less sense. 

Felix stared, unsure of what to do about that. What? He kept _dying?_ That couldn’t be right, he’d never died. He rarely had a few brushes with death, but those are different from the real thing. His brain muddled as he thought about what the hell Bennett was even going on about, the ideas he’d been presented made him feel queasy in a way he hadn’t before, and—

His train of thought was cut off by the feeling of a gloved hand grip him by the hair that slammed him into the metal table he’d been working on. Pain immediately bloomed on the side of his face, and he let out a scream he didn’t think he’d be capable of. He didn’t understand what was going on, why Bennett had just decided it would be a good idea to kill him like this.

“Ah, Huxley is really going to kill me for doing this… You were about to short circuit anyways.” Bennett pulled him back up, but he didn’t even have the energy to fight back.

“Maybe we’ll have luck with the next clone.” Bennett sighed, and it was the last thing Felix heard before he hit the table again with a thud and a definite crack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have done literally anything else with this chapter but my first thought was Bitter Bennett so . oops


	8. Ayatsuji and Tsujimura - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1 - "It's really not that complicated"

Ayatsuji Yukito is a person who is competent and independent in every aspect of his life, and the only exceptions are the parts where he is not allowed to be.

He had intellect to spare, being able to solve even the most complex of problems and putting every crime he’s been assigned to to rest. He was a fast learner, picking up things easily after they’re explained once or twice. He was rather competent in his practical skills too— he knew how to clean, and his cooking wasn’t… the  _ worst. _

But good lord, he knew he had made a terrible mistake picking up this book of knots. 

It was relatively harmless, he had found it on one of his shelves and decided it was worth looking over. He had some spare rope at his disposal, and as always, a lot of time to kill. It couldn’t be that bad. He actually made it through a good majority of the knots in the book rather easily, even if undoing some of them was a pain.

Page 16 was the one that did him in. No matter how many times he tried tying the second knot down the page, every time he tried to finish it off, it just undid itself. The first few times were okay, sometimes things took time, but it stopped being a matter of “taking time” when he was on his 18th attempt. This was starting to make his blood boil, and even the novelty that came with such an issue failed to do anything about it.

With a deep breath, he took the section of rope between his hands again, and—   
  


“Hey! What’re you doing there?”

— he startled and dropped it. 

“When did you get in here, Tsujimura?” He scowled at her in his usual fashion, but in return she blinked at him in surprise. 

  
  
“You didn’t notice me come in? I did just like I normally do.” She loomed over his desk, trying to see what he’d been doing, since Ayatsuji himself didn’t seem to be too keen on cooperating. It was easy to figure out, and a smile lit itself on her face. 

  
  
“Ohh, knots! Which one were you doing? I wanna try.” She clapped slightly, but it was interrupted by rope getting thrown in her face. Ayatsuji turned the book toward her, and pointed at the one he’d been doing. He couldn’t do it, so there was likely no way she was going to be able to, but he figured her frustration and anger would be entertaining enough to make up for his wasted time. 

Tsujimura scrutinized the instructions for a bit, hands getting a better grip on the rope and singling out the section she wanted to use, and she got to work rather easily. The same steps Ayatsuji had gone through, the same careful consideration, and when the final step came around and she pulled on it… the knot  _ tied _ . 

“Ahh, that was fun!” Tsujimura held up her work, proud and clear, as if it had just been the easiest thing in the world to do. Ayatsuji felt his eye physically twitch. 

“How did you do that?” His tone came out more exasperated and curt than he’d like to come off, like some admission of defeat, but it only seemed to make his companion laugh. 

“It’s really not that complicated, Ayatsuji-sensei. Were you having a hard time with it?” Tsujimura didn’t actually need an answer for that, just the look Ayatsuji was giving her was enough to know the answer. A good thing, too, because he didn’t dare voice his failings, not when he had been outclassed by her of all people. 

“Tsk. Since when were you knot-savvy? I didn’t take you as a hobbyist.” He ended up replying, standing up to pry the rope out of her hands.

“Hmm, let’s just say I gotta know how to tie you up for when you start being too rowdy.” She shrugged, though she seemed to quickly understand how snarkily her response had come out, if the bit of abject horror that mirrored on her face was anything to go by.. 

Ayatsuji smacked her over the head before he sat back down, not bothering to reply to that comment further, but when Tsujimura started trying to take her flustered leave, he stopped her by grabbing her by the wrist.

“We’re doing the next one, you come back here.” Ayatsuji snapped. For once, Tsujimura didn’t try arguing him too much on it, giving him a soft smile and making her way behind the desk next to him to start working. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Tsujitsuji in contexts where for once Tsujimura is better at something and it makes Ayatsuji question everything ever . it's very cute


	9. Oda and Ango (hinted Odazai) - 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9 - "You're in love with him"

“We need to talk later.”

Those words had haunted Oda’s entire day, though it wasn’t because he had anything too guilty on his conscience. “We need to talk” was always a signifier that something was wrong, something heavy needed to be sorted, and when it came to someone like Ango, those words were never used lightly. 

It was with a bit of dismay that he came back home to see some water boiling in the kettle on the stove and his boyfriend rhythmically tapping his fingers on the counter. It didn’t take long for him to notice Oda was home, and he waved at him with a bit of a smile. 

“I was getting some tea ready, but since you’re here, let’s just get to it. I probably made you nervous the entire day, didn’t I?” Ango turned off the stove, his words apologetic as he went to sit down at the little table Oda kept in his kitchen. Oda went to do the same, knowing he didn’t actually have to reply for Ango to know the answer to his own statement. 

Ango took a deep breath as he started, putting his hands together on the table in front of him. “You’re in love with him, aren’t you? Absolutely smitten— over Dazai, that is.” 

That was certainly a sudden way to kick things off, and it must have shown on Oda’s face, because Ango only put a hand over his mouth to laugh into. Despite how lighthearted he seemed, there was still a sullen quality to it that just didn’t sit right. “That wasn’t the best way to break it— but I’m serious.”

The words didn’t sink in well, Oda found he couldn’t meet his gaze, but he did manage to at least speak. “Look, I’m sorry— I…” He felt a hand placed over his, and suddenly he’d lost all his words.

“It’s alright, Odasaku-san. Personally, I find it absolutely adorable that you wanted to spare my feelings for as long as you could, but it’s rather patronizing to imply that I can’t take a simple breakup. It’s okay to just say you don’t have feelings for me anymore, especially if you’re just going to be staring at Dazai-kun whenever you can.”

Oda almost choked at that. “Have I really been…?”

“Yes, you have. But also, I think it’s my turn to apologize for using my ability on you without asking.” Ango bowed his head apologetically, almost managing to look as ashamed as Oda despite the lack of an actual shift in his expression. 

“No— That’s, that’s okay. It ended in something good, I’m glad. I— Thank you. For not being angry at me, especially. I’ve been terrible.”

Ango waved that statement off with a light scoff. “I can’t really be mad at you for things you can’t control, I thought it would just be easier to sit you down and get you to talk.” He paused before looking back up at Oda with an almost scolding gaze. “You do have to promise me you’ll actually _talk_ in the future too, though. It wasn’t a good idea to just sit on it— for either of us.”

The heavy feeling the whole situation had brought was still very clearly weighing down his chest, but Oda somehow felt relieved at the same time. 

“Yeah,” Oda sighed. “How long have you known?”

“A while, enough to be at peace with it.” 

They stayed silent for a while, focusing on collecting themselves a bit.

“Anyway, let’s sort everything out fully later— for now I believe we have some tea to finish making.” Ango got up, taking a bit to shuffle through some of the cabinets to get the teacups he knew were buried somewhere.

“I think I’d like that quite a lot.” Oda sank into his seat, though he let himself breathe out and feel just a bit lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Healthy communication is, in fact, the author's kink, and they love it when people in relationships talk shit out instead of blowing up in each other's faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@Deltaboks](https://twitter.com/Deltaboks) on twitter, hope u enjoyed


End file.
